


Kiss It and Make It Better

by blackfin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, very slight sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Sometimes, brats just need to be spoiled and reminded that they're loved, especially after they've been decked by their asshole father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for tumblr user, ser-ren, and was created for the DMMd Secret Santa Event

Stomping snow from his shoes, Koujaku pulled his keys out of his pocket with numb, shivering fingers. It took him a few moments of fumbling before he was finally able to get them out; he came close to dropping them once he had but somehow, miraculously, managed to keep his grip on the small round holder. As his teeth chattered violently, he struggled to get the key actually into the lock. Finally, he was able to do so, shoved the door open with his shoulder, quickly stepped inside and slammed it closed behind him. Letting out a long breath and feeling relieved that he couldn’t see it streaming across his face, Koujaku ignored the prickling pain that rushed across his skin as the sudden intense cold that had settled into his body met the pleasant heat of their apartment. Yanking his coat off, he set his keys down on the foyer table, kicked his shoes off before hanging his coat up.

Sighing softly, he turned to find the living room light was on. Confused as to who it could be as Aoba wasn’t due home for a bit and Noiz was in Germany, Koujaku wondered if he or Aoba had just forgotten to turn it off. He couldn’t remember either of them turning it on or off but they had been very busy so it was possible they had just both overlooked it. Pushing a strand of snow soaked hair out of his eyes, he wandered towards the living to quickly shut off the light. However, when he entered the doorway, he was surprised with the sight of Noiz fast asleep on the couch.

Surprise was very quickly replaced with dread. If Noiz was home early from Germany and hadn’t told them, that could only mean that things had gone badly. He only ever came home early when something went wrong. Sighing, Koujaku quietly made his way over to the sleeping blonde. Noiz was on his side, facing away from Koujaku, with a thin blanket spread over his legs. Bending over, he reached down to gently stroke Noiz’s hair and debated whether or not to wake the brat up. Without a doubt, he had to be exhausted. He always was whenever he came home. But on the other hand, if something had happened, it would be better for him to get it out in the open before Aoba got home. Once Aoba walked through that door, Koujaku knew he’d clamp up and neither of them would be able to get a single word out of him. Though, it was always a pain in the ass to deal with him in situations like this. While he could understand that he was upset and thus, his brat levels were raised 10x higher, Koujaku was in no mood to deal with his attitude. The day had been very rough on him. All he wanted to do was eat a nice, warm meal, snuggle with them and get some sleep.

If he waited for Aoba to get home and wake him then, he’d be in a much better mood. But, if he waited, there was a big chance that Noiz wouldn’t open up about what had happened. There was no easy answer to this. Sighing, Koujaku made to pull his hand away but froze when Noiz spoke up, his voice slightly muffled, “Can you keep doing that?”

“You were awake?” He asked in slight annoyance. Here he was, having an argument in his head, when the damn brat was already awake.

Slowly, Noiz rolled over to look up at him. The moment Koujaku got a look at his face, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Across the right side of Noiz’s cheek was a large, purple bruise. There was some slight swelling around his eye, making it looked scrunched up. An immediate explosion of anger filled his chest. Clenching his teeth together in an attempt to remain calm, Koujaku reached forward tentatively, brushed the tips of his fingers along the bruise as Noiz watched him calmly, his green eyes revealing nothing, and asked in a strangled voice, “Who the fuck hit you?”

“My Dad.” Noiz replied calmly.

Swallowing hard against the dryness in his throat, Koujaku sat down on the edge of the couch, “Why?”

Noiz shrugged, turning his gaze away, “It doesn’t matter.”

Koujaku came close to snapping at him but quickly caught himself. He knew that wouldn’t do any good. Reaching up to scrub hard at his eyes, Koujaku breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm the pulse of scarlet red that was pressing at the confines of his chest. He wanted to fly to Germany, deck that asshole with all the strength he had in his body and just give him a real lesson but he knew that wasn’t what Noiz wanted. The brat was trying so hard to make things right, to make them work but it seemed the more he tried, the harder his father opposed him. Nothing he ever did was good enough for that old fuck. And it definitely wasn’t healthy for Noiz, who always came home mentally and physically drained. He knew that he had to let the brat find his own way, heal his own wounds in his own way but if it came to this, he wasn’t sure if he could stand by quietly anymore.

Letting the breath out slowly, he let his hand fall away and turned his gaze back to Noiz. The brat was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes and expression revealing nothing. This probably wasn’t the best time to get into that argument. Neither of them had the mental capacity at the moment to accurately express what they were feeling; it would just end up being a shouting match. Brushing his bangs out of the brat’s face, he asked, “Have you eaten?”

Noiz shook his head.

“What do you want?”

“When is Aoba getting home?” Noiz asked instead of responding.

“In about 10-15 minutes.” Koujaku replied after glancing at his coil.

“I want to eat together.”

Koujaku sighed, “That’s a given but you can still tell me what you want so I can start cooking it.”

Noiz was quiet for a moment before he responded, “Spaghetti, with onions.”

That was an easy dish he was more than capable of whipping up. Didn’t seem to matter how much time had passed or how many dishes they introduced Noiz too, he still had an insatiable taste for pasta. Nodding response, Koujaku stood and was about to move towards the kitchen when Noiz caught his arm. Turning to look down at him, he raised one eyebrow in question. The brat was looking away, his head turned towards the back of the couch. But, it looked as though he wanted to say something. Sighing, Koujaku sat back down, rested his arms on his thighs and asked, “What?”

“I told him that I wasn’t going to break up with you or Aoba.” Noiz said, his voice empty. “I told him that I wouldn’t leave the two of you behind. He got angry. He said that I was tarnishing the family name, that I was only going to bring Theo trouble but I wouldn’t back down. I wouldn’t let him separate us.”

“So he hit you.” Koujaku said flatly, feeling the anger come roaring back.

Noiz nodded, “He called me to apologize as I was leaving the hotel. He asked me to come back to the house, told me that we should talk again, now that we had both had time to calm down.”

“Bullshit.” Koujaku snarled.

“I told him that I was going home and hung up.” Noiz continued. “Got on the earliest flight out and decided I’d surprise you. Didn’t realize how bad the bruise was until I arrived home.”

Rubbing his temples, Koujaku said, “Aoba’s going to want to know about that bruise. You can’t shut down and block him out, you know that, right?”

“I know.” Noiz mumbled irritatedly, his mouth turned down in a slight pout. “I’ll tell him the truth.”

“Good,” he replied. Sighing, he gave his head a shake, brushed the hair out of his face before saying softly, “I don’t know why you even bother with them. They’re not even remotely worth your time, especially not after what they put you through.”

Noiz was silent for a moment before he slowly said, “This is for me. Not for them. I don’t want to run away anymore.”

He didn’t understand and didn’t think he ever would. Regardless of how much time they spent together, how close they began, Koujaku felt as though he would never truly get how the brat thought but he supposed it made sense for it to be that way. Despite him having his own tragedy, he could never even remotely fathom what it must be been like for Noiz and how his past must have shaped his mind. It was probably just best for him to let the brat to do whatever he thought was best, not that anything he said could sway him anyway.

“Would you be sad if I left, old man?” Noiz asked, his voice back to its usual emotionless tone.

Sensing that Noiz was just messing with him, probably to get out of the suffocatingly serious mood that had settled over them both, Koujaku immediately decided not to play along the way the brat wanted him too. Without a moment’s hesitation, he reached up, took Noiz’s chin in his grasp, leaned down and pressed a warm, strong kiss against his lips. Holding on tightly to the brat’s chin, he pushed hard against his mouth, dragging the delicious taste of his tongue into his mouth, delighting in how Noiz immediately fell submissive to his hold, his kiss. Breaking the kiss with one hard bite on Noiz’s bottom lip, which pulled a sharp gasp from the blonde, Koujaku looked down into those green eyes and said in a serious tone, “You leave us and we’ll crack. You’d hurt me and Aoba worse than if you stuck a knife in our stomachs. Don’t forget, brat. We chose each other, we worked hard to get to this place and decided we wouldn’t let go, no matter how hard it got.” Releasing Noiz’s chin, he turned away and mumbled, “Talk about leaving again and Aoba will deck you. And I’d fucking let him.”

“You’re an idiot.” Noiz responded, his voice flat but there was an undeniable splash of red dying his cheeks. “I just said I wouldn’t ever leave you behind.”

Straightening his back, Koujaku looked back down at Noiz with an bright, easy going smile, “I know but felt like you needed a little reminding.”

“Reminding or did you just feel like messing with me?”

Feeling his smile widening, “Little of both. A brat like you needs to be put in their place every now and then.”

“You planning on putting me in my place later on tonight as well?” The tint of teasing to Noiz’s voice made a slight spark of excitement pop in his chest.

Koujaku shrugged nonchalantly, “Maybe, who’s to say.”

Noiz fell silent for a moment, the atmosphere between them still but comfortable. Feeling as though there was something the brat wanted to say, Koujaku leaned back, resting against Noiz’s stomach. Crossing his legs, he let out a slow breath, checked his coil for the time but lifted his head when he heard the front door open. They both turned to look at the living room entry way as Aoba’s voice called, “I’m home!”

“Welcome back.” They both called in return.

“Huh? Is that Noiz?” Footsteps approached the living room. An out of breath, red face Aoba appeared in the doorway a moment later, his eyes wide. “Noiz! What happened?”

Standing, Koujaku stepped out of the way as Aoba rushed over to the couch. Reaching up, he carefully, gently cupped the brat’s face in his hands, questions gushing out of his mouth as to how had done to him and if he was alright. Noiz watched him passively, letting him turn his head this way and that without complaint. Suddenly, he reached up, wound his arms around Aoba’s back and pulled him close, their chests bumping together. Turning his head, he buried his face into Aoba’s face, breathed in deeply before looking over at Koujaku and held out one hand.

“Eh, Noiz?” Aoba exclaimed, pushing himself up and looking between them confusedly.

Letting out a soft sigh, Koujaku shook his head but walked over to that extended hand, took it and let Noiz yanked him down so that they were uncomfortably squeezed onto the couch. He felt Noiz’s arm snake around his back, tighten marginally before he went still. He heard Aoba heave a long sigh but he too relaxed into Noiz’s embrace, “What on earth is going on?”

Shifting over until he was on his side, Koujaku brushed hair away from his face before reaching over to gently do the same for Aoba, “The brat just wants to be spoiled.”

“Well, I can tell that but what happened to his face? What happened in Germany?”

“I’ll tell you after dinner,” Noiz answered for him, turning his head slightly to press his cheek against the top of Aoba’s head, “but for right now, could we please just stay like this for a while?” 

Aoba heaved another sigh, before shifting around slightly into what was probably a more comfortable position, “Fine, guess it can’t be helped. Could you just tell me what this is about?”

Koujaku was about to respond when Noiz suddenly started talking, his voice quiet and introspective, “When I was getting ready to leave Germany, Theo called me. I told him that I was sorry for cutting my visit short but he just said that there was no need for me to apologize – that it was our Dad who had been in the wrong. I told him thank you for saying so and that I needed to go but before we hung up, he asked me if I was happy, if I was happy with the way my life was now, if you two made me happy. I was surprised by the question but I answered him honestly. I told him yes, that I was happy, happier than I could ever remember being, that I couldn’t imagine my life being any other way or you two not in it. He told me that he was glad and he hoped that one day, I would bring you two to Germany with me so he could meet you because he wanted to meet the people who had given me peace.”

He was pretty sure the expression of surprise that Noiz was being so forthcoming and honest about his feelings that was on Aoba’s face was exact same one on his. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Aoba looked down at the brat and asked, “Not that I mind you actually communicating for once and believe me, it makes me happy to hear all of this, unbelievably so but what on earth brought this on?”

Noiz just nonchalantly shrugged, moving his gaze away. Chuckling softly, Koujaku pulled away from the embrace, sat up and said, “Getting anything out of you that you don’t want to say is like pulling teeth.”

“More like preforming brain surgery with your feet.” Aoba said playfully, sitting up as well.

“So, what did you tell Theo?” Koujaku asked.

“That I’d do my best to bring you one day but ultimately, it would be up to you.”

Standing up, Koujaku stretched before answering, “If it was just your brother, that’d be fine but I don’t think either me or Aoba would do well with your parents, especially not when Aoba learns what your old man did.”

“So, your Dad did do something!” Aoba muttered darkly, gently touching the dark bruise on Noiz’s cheek.

A teasing glint appeared in Noiz’s eyes as he turned to look up at Aoba mischievously, a slight grin pulling at his lips, “It’ll feel better if you kiss it.”

Blushing red, Aoba jerked back slightly, rolled his eyes in an almost ‘what am I going to do with you’ kind of way, thumped Noiz’s chest but still leaned down to press a soft kiss on his cheek. Before he could pull away, Noiz quickly pecked his lips.

“Oh, you brat!” Aoba thumped his chest again before pushing himself off the couch. After straightening his shirt, he turned to Koujaku and asked, “What did you want to cook for dinner?”

“The brat wants spaghetti with onions.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll start getting things ready. And you,” Aoba turned to look back down at Noiz, “I expect a full explanation after dinner.”

Noiz simply nodded in response which didn’t seem to be good enough for Aoba but he didn’t press the issue. After giving Koujaku a warm smile, he turned and walked to the doorway. Before he left, he turned to look over his shoulder at Noiz, “Really, I mean this, thank you for telling us. I couldn’t imagine you not being here, Noiz and want you here with us, always.” With that, he walked out of the room, the tips of his ears bright red. Koujaku made to follow after him but once again, Noiz caught hold of his hand. Sighing, he looked down at him, fully enjoying the sight of the brat’s flushed face, about to ask what now when the brat said, “You too.”

Raising an eyebrow, Koujaku waited for him to elaborate. Turning his head slightly so that his bruised cheek was completely exposed to Koujaku, he said, “It still hurts so you too, kiss it and make it feel better.”

Sometimes, not often but sometimes, this kid managed to be so unpredictably adorable and it always managed to throw him off. Not that he thought Noiz was incapable of being cute but he was always startled by just how adorable he could be. With a soft chuckle, Koujaku gave his head a little shake, fondly wondered what on earth he was going to do with such a brat before leaning down to press several intimately warm kiss against Noiz’s cheek and decided that tonight, just maybe, the brat would get a little special service from him and Aoba.


End file.
